The black in his eye's replaced with red
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: He brings Sasuke home to only be shunned he falls in love and hearts are broken and truths are spoken
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the village was watching as Naruto was coming home he was carrying Sasuke on his back and limping he fell threw the gate's droping Sasuke down gently and when he looked up at Sakura he got big punch in the face he was punched into the wall.

''What the hell is wrong with you!? I told you to bring Sasuke-kun back alive not half alive''Sakura was pissed off Ino was standing beside her. Naruto stood up to only get kicked in the stomach by Ino he fell down holding his stomach trying not to show any emotion''I brought him back like I promise..and this is what I get..''

''Yes! look at him he's hurt you should have been the one to leave! No one would have cared! no one would have noticed!! you're just a damn demon!''

Everybody was cheering her then Ino got up and left naruto up by the collar of his shirt''What makes you think you can hurt our sasuke-kun! you probably wanted to do this think sakura would date you after!!''She threw him into the wall thats when Naruto howled in pain Sakura and Ino and everyone was staring at him he stood up limpin then Hinata ran from the crowed and ripped Naruto shirt open to see whats wrong she felt like she was about to cry and everyone felt sick what they saw was that a clean hole going threw him blood driping from the top and sparks of electricity going downwards Naruto was pissed off now he push Hinata aside gently and glared at Sakura and Ino leeking red chakra.

''This is what your damn Sasuke-kun did''Naruto said growling.

Sakura was shocked and screamed''YO..OUR LIEING SASUKE WOULD NEVER-"

''Now why wouldnt he!? you thought he would come back here on his own!? or do you think your damn looks would have brought him back''

Sakura was on the verg of tears and didnt have a comeback so she punched him and whispers''Naruto...your a lier admited...you were allways jealous of sasuke-kun! you were allways trying to beat him so...so you tried to kill him admit!!''

Naruto eye's were covered by his hair and Ino pulled his hair back to see empty red eye's with no emotion he punched Ino in the stomach and she fell back crying Sakura kept punching him tell he got up and slapped her.

Two Anbu's came and took Sasuke to the hospital and the Hokage came and threatened to kill everyone in five seconds if they werent gone they scattered and ran about like mice and Sakura helped Ino leave.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and thought'They finally broke him..he will become the demon they thought he was' she healed Naruto and bandaged him up just incase his wound reopened and his world went black.

Three weeks later

Naruto was sitting up on the bed and looking out the wind his hair was blowing lightly in the wind he was in the hospital he told the docter's to turn everybody away they came to see him he was dead...he was broken he sat there thinking...thinking about what nexts.

'Kyuubi...I...want to leave'He said with watery eye's looking up at the giant demon he saw as a father..

**'Kit I have a plan...stay here for awhile...go into secret trainning and I'll help the best I can and once stronger well leave...anywhere you please'**

'But...But I'm scared 'He ran into the tails of the kyuubi beast and cried like he has not done in years...

'**Shh they wont hurt you no more dont let anybody close...Dont let anybody..near your heart..treat them the way they treat you. Three emotion's your aloud to show..Hate,Anger, and revenge..'He said patting the kit's back'Now go someone is calling you."**

''Naruto...NARU''

''Iam listening..''He said in a dead voice still looking outside

Tsunade was puzzled and said''You're better now, you can go..''

Naruto hopped out of the bed and walked past Tsunade and patted her shoulder she felt a cold shiver go up her spine as her eyes begin to water as he left when he walked out the door Tsunade broke down and cried. She felt Naruto cold hands full of pain and sorrow.

Naruto walked down the hallways the glares and whispers he glared at a docter and he fell against the wall scared shit-less as he left.The first thing that hit him 'new clothing' he never really liked orange but thats the only thing people sold him but this time it was gonna be diffrent he walked into a close store door pushed open glaring at everyone in there they were scared the shop keeper was trembling.

He went and bough a black Fishnet shirt that had long balck sleeve's and baggy black pants he wrapped bandages around his arms and hands and wraped bandages around his knee's like Kakashi-sensei he removed his headband and tied it around his neck losely letting his natural spiky hair got down it was natural down he just wared it up to attract attation he went to the counter and droped a small black potch full of money and left

He walked to the training ground and leaned against a tree with a branch in his mouth.Sasuke and Sakura came.Sasuke was wearing his usual outfit but he was on crutches and Sakura was swooning over Sasuke.I had my genjutsu up so they couldnt see me.

One hour later...

''Where's the dobe?''Sasuke said in an annoyed voice

Sakura said in an angry voice''Who cared he almost killed you. He deserves to die''

Before Sasuke could answer Kakashi appeared

''You and Naruto take off the genjutsu time for traning''Kakashi said looking at his book,Kakashi was wondering where he learned genjutsu from but shruged it off.

I took it off and walked out of the shade of the tree.Sakura's mouth droped open and Kakashi and Sasuke was in shock the wind slightly blew my hair as my eye's got narrow like the fourth and my blue eye's were sparkling intell..

''Wow Naruto-kun you actually look hot!''Naruto gave Sakura the coldest glare that made everyone shiver she was trying to flirt by calling Naruto ''kun''.

Kakashi tried to break the moment''Ok people we got a mission''to everyone's suprise Naruto didnt jump for joy he just sighined.Sasuke thought he was just acting cool and it iritated him.

Kakashi looked at the sky and sighed''Meet back her at noon'' and with that he dissappered

Naruto was allready walking home Sasuke and Sakura were trying to catch up with him intell Naruto appered infront of them and poked Sasuke's legs and took the crutches and threw them Sakura was pissed off.

''What the hell was that for jerk off!!''Sakura tried to punch Naruto but Naruto cought it and twisted her arm and let her go she was about to cry when.

''H-hey my legs are healed''He looked at Naruto as Naruto was walking again''What...did he do..''Sasuke was happy and then got pissed he figured out Naruto had been doing secret training and had a stronger teacher he was planning on taken it allaway..

Naruto ordered Ramen to the house and begin to eat proper looking at the T.v it was an hour early he went to the place were there supose to met andleaned against the tree waiting eating ramen he finished and toss the ramen aside.

Sasuke was walking away from Sakura''Sasuke-Kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''Naruto winced at the loud-ness and slid down the tree and sat there.''Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?!!''

Sasuke suprisingly said''Yes''Naruto felt hurt inside but dSakura and Sasuke looked at him Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her neck.

**'She isnt the one...Naruto dont show any emotion' **

Naruto shook his head.

Sakura moaned and said''Eeeep Sasuke!!!''

Kakashi appered and was as grossed out as I was''Ookkk then... well then lets go wait Naruto were's your stuff?''

Naruto said in a dark voice''I dont need them''They all got the chills

They started walking Naruto was way behind staring at the sky as Sakura and Sasuke were flirting up ahead Kakashi apeared by Naruto

''Naruto dont take it the wrong way Sasuke is just giving her a try''Kakashi said.

''I dont care...I never loved her to begin with..It was false emotions...'' Thats when everybody was staring at him Sakura was abit jealous but didnt care she had Sasuke.

''Lets make camp here Suna is a longway''Kakashi said.

Everyone was eating their food they brought Sakura and Sasuke were feeding each other.

''Oi! dobe were's your food?''Sasuke asked with a smirk

I pulled out a Kunai and licked the smooth blade everybody stared at me and threw it and it hit a cute white rabbit right in the neck pinning it to the tree the white fur was staind with red and its lower body was twiching Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi were scared and disgusted I pulled a wire pulling the kunai back and the rabbit I slowly begin to devoer it with out cooking it or nothing bones were heard crushing and being swollowed.

''Naruto..what happened to you..This...this isnt like you''Sakura said crying and throwing up.

Sasuke was angry and got up and attacked Naruto but Naruto was too strong and grabbed Sasuke and tossed him with one arm and stood up''Its the damn circle of life!..If you can kill one rabbit..you can kill the people that are about to attack''With that said a earth nin came up from behind and smirked.

''So! You knew that was a trick, huh?''The earth nin said as another nin came from behind him there was six nin's around them.

''...You are..a..loser..''The nins winced at Naruto's cold voice Sasuke was even more pissed off he stood up and gained as much pride as he could dusting invisable dust off and got in front of naruto pulling out a kunai.

''Dont worry Dobe I'll protect you'' He smirked.

''Oh my god Sasuke-kun! your soo cool!!''She yelled

I yawned and just waved my hand ''What ever maybe they'll kill you if I'm luck..'' Before he could finish Kakashi cut him off.

''Naruto! dont say things like that about your teamates''He said angry.

''Damnit Kakashi!! You allways take up for him is it cause he's a uchiha!?! huh!? is it! you are worthless u dont even deserve to be called a sensei! its allways''Sasuke this''Or ''Sasuke that'' Damnit when is it ever, NARUTO! or is it because MY new sensei killed your sensei you treat me like trash..''I smirked.Kakashi was suprised and I stared leaking red chakra''Well damnit I'll make my self get noticed''My whisker marks became thicker Kyubbi was yelling somthing but my mind was to fuzzy to hear my claws grew and I let out the loudest bark I can and glared at the earth nins that was scared shitless

''W--w-hat are u!!'' Yelled one

''Iam your worst nightmare'''I apeared in front of him stabing my claw in to his chest Sasuke and Sakura had there mouths wide open.

Gaara was standing in a tree watching the hole thing slightly turned on by his killer intents he started getting heated towords his groan and let out husky moan and counted to watch.

Sakura screamed and Sasuke was in shock too scared to move.

I licked the blood off my claw and a nin was coming at me nine tails poped out and sliced his bodys in diffrent angles I ran threw the rest of them killing them in one swip I was in the middle of the bodies all of them were standing if not carefully looking you'll even think there alive there bodies fell one by one it made blood ran my hair was tainted red and my anger was slowly gone I lightly licked the blood off of me.

Kakashi came up and punched Naruto right in the face scared shitless''N-naruto whats..become of you''

Naruto slowly got up and stared at him and whispers''A life met you at suna..''

Naruto walked ahead of them leaving them in shock and one crying he counted to walk tell midnight intell..

When he was far enough he smirked and said in his foxs like voice ''Gaara I now you been following me and I know what you want''Gaara couldnt hold his urge any longer he grabbed Naruto forcefully and pinned him against the tree with his knee between naruto's crotch Naruto moaned and tried to get free but Gaara pinned his hands aboved his head.''Naruto..''He said panting''I want you..I dont know this emotion''He clenched his heart area.

Naruto always wanting to be wanted..to be loved..let him''Its...love''

-Skips sexs scene-

Naruto was walking with Gaara when he scents three formiler chakra he grunted two kunai was thrown at him from Sasuke he caught them with ease and countered attacked by throwing them back at him his arm was cut and leg was cut.Kakashi thought Naruto threw them at him first and so did Sakura.

Sakura glared''NARUTO! How can you throw those at Sasuke-kun He done nothing to you!''She helped sasuke up

Kakashi''Naruto your going to have to learn how to control your anger unless you want to go back!''

Gaara steped forward before Naruto could say anything and glared''You Hatake Kakashi is jumping to conclusions thinking Naruto-kun attacked your Uchiha Sasuke you didnt even listen to both sides of the story''Kakashi bit his lip and made his pride again.

Kakashi''I saw him do it tho thats enough evidence''

Naruto''But he threw it first look at the handle my handle has a foxs enabled in it and the trickle gold ''Said boredly.

Kakashi sighed and opened his mouth to apologies.

Naruto cut him off''Go away you did your mission you droped me off in suna. Now be gone."

Gaara couldnt help but chuckle Naruto stared at him then smirked slightly and poked him and then Sasuke had to jump in a ruin the moment.

''Naruto!!!!! were did you get the strength''Sasuke was angry

''Milk and cookies''Laughed darkly

Kakashi stoped Sasuke from doing anyharm to Naruto''Naruto you know he's stronger dont pick fights you know you cant..''

Sakura jumped in and punched Naruto''Win!''

Gaara glared at the evil beast and was about to kill them intell Naruto stood up and opened his eyes and they all appered back in the village everyone was in shock but not Gaara.

''Naruto...what did you just do and where did you learn it?!''Kakashi glared at Naruto.

''Why so you can teach it to dear lil Sasuke-kun!!Letim make his own jutsu's damnit!''Naruto jumped up on the hokage tower and yelled across the shinobi world''Tonight! Naruto Uzamaki fight Sasuke uchiha Oh and for all you dumb teme's the fourth was my father and he go turned in to the kyubbi and was placed inside his son's stocch by himself! so that is all''Naruto jumped damn and appered in front of Sasuke whispering''No rules...all out..''He dissappered with gaara in the sand.

Sasuke was trembling in fear...

Naruto grined as they appered in his house and Gaara wraped his arms around Narutos waist smiling he nuzzled into Naruto's neck and Naruto mewled slightly

Gaara smiled''Didnt think mr.innocent could be so cruel..''Pushed Naruto slightly on the bed and layed beside him.

Naruto smiled and layed his head on Gaara's chest and let out a happy sigh''I got tired of the damn mask...Kyubbi once told me mask's hinder you..I didnt beleave him at first now..Iam done with masks iam ready to let my true self shine''He kissed Gaara's chin and shut his eye's

Gaara blushed and smiled running his fingers threw his hair''You rest..I'll wake you up when its time to fight..''Naruto nodded and fell a sleep

Somwhere with Teme,Suckura,Cockshi

Sasuke sighed and pretend to be cool,While Sakura didnt care at all she hugged Sasuke and Sasuke shruged her off thinking about.His fight with Naruto and wondering about Naruto and Gaara's relationship and got angry by the minute thinking about it''_Why should I care...The Dobe is weak..Icould take him out with my eye's close..but..he said somthing about a mask..I wonder what's the dobe's true strength is.._

Sakura looked at Sasuke worryed''Dont worry Sasuke-kun there's no way! dead last can beat you right Hatake Senesi''

Hatake Noded and was pondering if he really was going to win.

Sasuke sighed and practice even so he thought he didnt need to.

Time skip

It was time to fight and Gaara woke Naruto with a little push Naruto smiled and leaned up and kissed Gaara''Its time already?''Gaara nodded and helped Naruto up

Naruto pouted and put his long hair in a ponytail like his older brothers Gaara smirked and licked Naruto's cheek''Mmm I usually perfer a guy but you looking like a girl..It still turns me on..''

Naruto blushed and pushed Gaara slightly''Nuu I cant be sore when I kill the teme I wanna have complete pleasure of breaking every bone in his body.''

Gaara smirked and took Naruto's hand and they dissappered in a cloud of sand,Sasuke was there waiting for them with his go go team behind him he crossed his arms and smirked and everybody was there from every countrie they knew Sasuke was gonna win but the people knew Naruto had other thoughts

Sakura smirked and inner Sakura'Chya! seems like goldy locks chickened out no duh any smart idiot would of Sasuke is like soooo stronger! and cooler!'Sakura''Looks the dobe chickened out''

Thats when everything got silent and she got a chill up her spin Naruto and Gaara appered in a cloud of sand and Naruto was leaning his head against Gaara's chest and Gaara's arm was holding Naruto close protectivly Naruto smirked at the state Sakura was in when she saw them togeather like THAT everyone whispered and some were happy they got togeather but others found in disgusting and Sakura was one of those people.

Sakura made a disgusted face and pointed Naruto and Gaara''Eww gross! Naruto get away from the creepy goth guy''

Naruto gave her the middle finger and she was in shock even more''Hell no you pink haired monster''He said in the coldest voice he could mustered he pried Gaara's hands off and kisshed him on the cheek.

Sasuke twitched and was getting jelouse/angry 'That damn dobe..he's trying to get me worked up what the fuck is he whispering to that freak?!' Sasuke made it look like he was cool''Ready to fight dobe? promise to go easy on you'

They got in stance and everything got quite naruto undid his hair and ran his fingers threw it''Bring it on!'' He ran at Sasuke making three other clones before Sasuke could activate his eye Naruto made it seem like the others were gonna attack but made them vanish right before they hit, and punched Sasuke square in the face accross the floor.

Naruto's right eye was still covered by his bangs he stood there waiting for sasuke toget up.

Sakura and Kakashi were in shock'W-when did he get so strong!?!'

Sasuke got up and whiped the blood from his mouth he activated his eye and then Naruto laughed''HAH Oh my god! wanna see what my eye can do?''Thats when Sasuke noticed one of his eyes were covered up.

Sasuke smirked knowing Naruto had no bloodlimit''Sure D.O.B.E!''

Naruto fliped his hair back and a red Kyubbi eye showed he grined and his fangs grew ''Lets get it on!''He ran at him in unblinding speed Sasuke could barely keep up Naruto slamed his hand on the floor with out doing any hand signals''EARTH SHADOW:ROCK TOMB''The ground shook and split underneath Sasuke and he got cought he struggled and did a fireball jutsu and bust out.

Naruto been trying to get him as close as he can but he wanted to get closer..He spread out his fingers and his finger bones shot out like bullets Sasuke was in shock and started jumping around dodging was shot in the leg and it poped.

Naruto stood there and crotched low to the ground like Kiba and pulled out his spine everyone heard the sounds of the spine leaving everyone was disgusting and scared to death.

Naruto grined''My bloodlimit his mimkry..and Kyubbi..I copyed soo many I can name them'' He grined sedisticly''_Kikai bunshin no jutsu..,Byakugan,Juin Jutsu,Tessenka No Mai,Dance of the camillea,Dance of pines...,Samarabi no mae,Dance of willows..,Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou,Amaterasu,_''Everyone Gasped but Naruto didnt stop''_Sou-Tou-Rou but with foxs,_''Kiba and his family gasped when they heard that''_Garou Ga,Hessendan,Hakke Shou Kaiten,Jyuuken,HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou,HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou,Mokuton Hijutsu, Jukai Koutan,_'' Everyone stared''I could copy more! Sakura's bloodlimit is innerself,Ino mindcontrol,Sasuke his eyes.. but I spoke to much...''Mokuton! Hijutsu Jukai Koutan! he slamed his hands on the ground and plants and grabed hold of Sasuke tightly and squeezed

Sasuke gasped and struggled''Give it up Sasuke! this is a hokage move! I could get rid of you stupied curse seal..Just give up! show them how weak you are!''Naruto grined and his eye got bigger as purple chakara admited from him Gaara tensed abit Kakashi noticed and being to worry

Sasuke shoke his head''I wont give up..C-cause remeber..I-I-Its are nindo..way''Sasuke struggled and began breathing hard.

Naruto gasped as he got angry and he grabed his head trying to block out Kyubbi Gaara was about to go help but Naruto looked at him with both Kyubbi eye's

Gaara laughed everyone stood wide eyed and shocked thinking'Holy fuck?!'

Gaara smiled''Naruto..you got both your eyes...''

Naruto smiled happly and looked at Sasuke''My bloodlimit is allmost complete..thanks Sasuke..I knew if I fight you I'd get my eyes..''

He used Sasuke,Sasuke got angry but the vines didnt losen''Give it up''

Sasuke growled ''NO!''Naruto shook his head and held Sasuke in the jutsu intill he passed out Naruto let him go and walked to Gaara Gaara let his eye's show showing Shakuku's eye's and Naruto's Kyubbi.

''That was fun''He nuzzled into Gaara

Gaara pated his shoulder and Sakura ruin the moment''Y-You demon! what did you do to Sasuke-kun''Gaara wraped sand around her throat.

Gaara finally spoke''Shut up you piece of shit''Everyone gasped''Its called fighting you will never be a true shinobi if you dont know the three rules and not the dumb shit the academy teaches first rule.Fight to surive if you keep up your act you wont last long.Second rule.Trickery if you dont know how to play the game get the fuck out of it,and Last Kill if you cant kill a fucken rabbit you cant kill a shinobi that will not hesitate to kill you.Tusunda knew this but she knew it to late become a docter play it safe but even a docter know's when its time to pull the plug when its time to kill.''Sakura was about to cry but she understood..he was right she didnt know how to play the game.. she didnt know what she was getting into''Kakashi your the reason for this she had to get the fucking Hokage to train her cause you Hatake cant train worth shit..what would Arashi-sama think?!''Kakashi growled.

''Dont talk Gaara if you dont know-''He cut him off''Know what who the fuck Naruto's fucking father is?! Arashi wouldnt put the beautiful demon an anyone eles body so he had to do it to his on damn son.

''G-Gaara..please calm down''Naruto rested his head on Gaara's chest Gaara sighed Kakashi stood shock with the village and they all felt ashamed of them selfs arashi son..and we did this to him..

''Gaara has a point Kakashi..You were a bad teacher..We each went to legendary to train and they even went out of there way to do it but not you..Sometimes I wish i knew what Iruka saw in you''They vanished leaving ashamed Village and Nocked out Sasuke a Broke Kakashi and crying Sakura.

A new day dawns.

Naruto woke up and noticed Gaara was still and sleep he kissed his cheek's and sat up he wanted to walk to the ramen shop for some ramen.

He put on his black pants and tapes the white bandages around his knees and elbows he slips on a short sleave black shirt and puts on his black sandles he digs around for Gaara's eyeliner and slips some on lightly and puts his headband losly around his neck and walks on the door.

Gaara rolled over to look at the door watching Naruto leave he smiled softly'Dont let them push you around anymore babe'

Naruto looked around the town and several people tried to give him items and say sorry,One lady even stooped so low as to send her five year old daughter to Naruto to say sorry for her.Naruto didnt care he walked to the old training ground and laid there looking at the clouds.He sighed happly and closed his eye's just to open them to see ,Neiji,Shikamaru,Ino,Hinata,Choji,Rock Lee,Tenten,Kiba,Shino,And lastly Sakura..

Naruto sat up and crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow''Umm yea?'' He said in a seme dark voice.

Neiji''Naruto of course it was destined for you to get the demon and all..''

Shikamaru lazly said''But in are hearts and soul we are truly sorry you were the one destined''

Hinata studder''B-b-ut you w-w-will a-l-l w-a-y-s be be be in ar--''She blushed and passed out.

Kiba toothyed grinned''Are friends I think is what she was trying to say.''He scratched the back of his head.

Choji and Rock lee''And even if your father is arashi we dont think less or greater of you,you is you.Yes! and let your youth sprout and grow into the wonderful flower it is YO! no matter how hard you shunn us we will not budge!''

Naruto smirked he could think of a few ways to move them.

Tenten and Ino''We are sorry we treated you bad and were sorry for the whole village and hope then fall oneday but we will stay by your side because-''She was cut off by sad sympthatic voice.

''Thats..are nindo way..''And was Sakura

Naruto stood up and dusted him self off and smiled a real smile at them''I have no hate twords you are no one I bare no grudges,No matter how bad you guys treated me.Cause..thats my nindo way''

Everyone cheered and ran up to hug him Sakura was last and everyone backed off naruto walked up to her and hugged her she sobbed in his arms uncontrolably.He patted her back and whispered''Its ok''.

Far off inthe bush there was a evil and jelouse glare turned to Naruto.


	2. Isnt this a suprise?

_Sorry for the late update had writers block for a second and been working on my other story..hmm! should I continue this or not? Sorry for the typoes too! iam trying my best xD Love you alL!_

* * *

**Time skip**

Naruto was laying on the bed bored Gaara was laying there on the bed reading and Naruto to see blood he needed blood..but Gaara didnt want him to change into what Gaara use to be.Naruto pouted and sat up.

''Fine! Gaara I see how you wanna be letting me get bored like this! iam going out''Naruto slipped on his clothing and his head band but this time wraping it around his waist.''See you later on''

Gaara just smirked and shooked his head ''No one is forcing you to stay..''

Naruto smiled slightly''I know..but I want to see this village fall..I think iam turning into Sasuke I want blood..tho not power..''Naruto jumped out the window and walked to the ramen shop and ordered ten bowls of ramen.

Right there on his eighth bowl Sasuke,and Sakura walked in hand an hand.Sakura smiled and waved at me I cursed inwordly' Damnit..they wont let me have air!!'''Hello..Sakura..Sasuke..''He smiled slightly..ever so slightly.

Sasuke smirked''So Naruto you heard the news?''

I blinked 'What news?'''What news are you talking about the one about me kicking your ass or Sakura becoming a medic nin''

Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked and whispered in Naruto's ear''Iam gonna be the nexts hokage'

Naruto's eye's widden.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock and said''W-what?? I thought you were going to tell him about us..''

Sasuke smirked and wraped and arm around Sakura's waist pulling her close,She blushed and he said''Oh..and Sakura and I..are going to get marryed soon..after I become hokage..''

Naruto growled and clenched his fist bleeding''Congrats..suprised that they didnt pick me.Hmm Arashi would look down on this village picking a tratior over..''He was cut off

''Over a demon? just cause your Arashi-San son doesnt mean a thing..''Sasuke smirked loving the reaction on Naruto face.

Naruto chuckled loudly and Sakura was confused..and Sasuke was pissed.''Whats so funny dobe?!''

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye laughing still''Y-you are! pssha do I look like I care about this village? all iam doing is becoming higher the hokage level then iam out of here''Naruto was begining to walk away and waved his hand.

''Dobe!'Sasuke growled and was suffercating Sakura by squeezing her waist she had tears forming in her eye's but didnt say anything she just let there be bruise and walked away with Sasuke.

Naruto continued walking intell he was far enough then he let out a demonic scream and started punching into a tree crying his eye's out'How dare they! pick a tratior over me! I shed blood and tears for the god for saken village and this is what happen! I dont know what my father saw in this village! hope?love?I dont think so! how can this happen to me!'

He continued his yelling and punching.

**Three hour's later**

Naruto was laying on the ground nuckles bruised ,and battered he stared up at the sky with red eye's his blond hair blowing in the breeze..he felt at piece..Then he heard clapping sound and jumped up growling intill he saw who is was..

Gaara...Gaara came walking over to him with an eyebrow raised''Told you so..''He wraped his arms around Naruto's waist''Can we go back suna now..this place is boring..''He nuzzled into his lovers neck earning a sweet gasp.

Naruto pouted and pulled Gaara off''But we just got here..cant we cause a little chaos..''He did his famous Naruto smirk and kawai pout.

Gaara smirked brushed his hand lightly on Naruto's face to get his hair away from his eye's''What do you have in mind?''

* * *

**Omg he's the nexts what?!**

**and what is it Naruto wants to do?!**

**Review and tell me if you like it or tell me if you want a request**


	3. What!

Two weeks later..

**Kit we need to talk..I been putting this off for awhile..but your pregnate and I think you need to see the old hag.**

_You tell meh this now?! _

I woke up quickly and ran to the bathroom to throw up I threw up in the toliet getting hell of pissed intill Gaara woke up he smirked he must have just found out I cleaned my self up and looked at him glaring he was about to say somthing

''You say somthing smart and I make sure you wont have somthing to pee out of''

He smirked liking the challenge

''Seems like I nocked you up well''

He ran out the house cause we went to bed in are clothes it was about nine in the morning all the ninjas were out

I ran after him yelling.

''YOU SMART ASS I MAKE SURE YOU WONT HAVE YOUR MAN HOOD''

He vanished cause he went to the hospital to set up a check up for me I stoped running to bump into Sakura I fell on my butt and bounced abit

''Owwie..''

Sakura looked at me and smiled she gave me a hand and helped me up

''Hey Naruto! what are you doing out here OMFG are you fat!'' She poked my stumach

I glared and she backed off abit

''Iam pregnate smart ass''

Sasuke was right behind her with wide eyes I turned around and saw Sasuke I glared abit and a flash of red appered in my eyes'_he took my dream..my past crush..I wont let him take this baby' _I turned to walk away before he grabbed my wrist and tightined I knew I was going to get a red mark I turned around not wanting to fight the bastard right now I need to throw up and throw up NOW

''How are you pregnate dobe?!''He glared his teeth clenching in anger.

Liking his reaction I decided to tease him abit.

''Well first you get to people the love each other and that get really happy and they begin to hug each there verrrry closly''I patted Sasuke on the head like a child''Now there there little boy you'll get your turn.

Sasuke grabed meh and pushed meh to the ground I cought myself hoping not to fall on my stumach.

''You bastard how dare you?!'' I ran at him and he only saw red eyes intill Gaara grabbed meh I had two tails flying around behind me I was clawing at Sasuke but Gaara kept me out of reach distince I screamed in frustration Intill Tusunda came and kisses me on the forhead Gaara grew jelouse but I was calm cause I new Obaa-san wouldnt let no one hurt me or my child.

Sasuke was lay on the ground shaking Sakura came over to him and was trying to help intill he pushed her out of the way and punch my stumach.

I screamed in pain and coughed up blood Tusunda was about to his Sasuke but Sakura turned around and punched him dead square in the face sending him fly.

She looked at me with sad eyes and Tusunda grabed me with Gaara and rushed to the hospital..

* * *

Is this it..?

Is he going to lose his baby?

Find out next time.

Sorry it took so long looots of drama in highschool :3


	4. This aint a scene

**Hey everyone yea the reason why its taking so long for me to update is cause well Iam lazy!**

No one reviews as much anymore its like i reviewed once so hey I dont gotta do it again so the more reviews I get the faster I update hehe well! here you go

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning at the hospital Gaara didnt leave his side for a split second Naruto rolled over and touched his stumach he didnt know if the baby was ok or not so he was utterly depressed,Then reality hit him the foxs should know somthing.

'Foxs! is my baby ok??? please dont tell me he/she died!'Naruto asked in a worryed motherly voice

**Dont think so little of me kit I wouldnt let your first baby die.But it needs all my attetion and chakra so your going have to fend for yourself..and the baby I have reason why is well you'll see when the babys born..**

Somthing was off and Naruto wasnt the stupied to not notice..he glared and got pissed..He would protect his baby and himself..

''Gaara..''

Everyone came rushing in when the felt Naruto chakra rise the scary part was not even the foxs chakra as in it was all Naruto Everyone of his comrads and friends where there.Tusunda laughed.

''Someones on there moodswings and seems pretty angry too''Tusunda said and ran out the room locking everyone in''I had to deal with plenty of pregnate women.So you to well deal with the pregnate men''She laughed down the hallways singing''Lalal lalal lalala''

Naruto got pissed and glared at everyone they all sweatdropped and all Tusunda can hear was screams and banging on the door.The docters stoped in the hallways and debated on letting them out or not but the decided not cause then Naruto would be free.

Naruto grabbed a table and threw it Shikamaru thought it would be safe to lay on the floor he saw the table fly inches above his face and stop right there nexts to his head centimeters from smashing his head in

''WHAT THE FUCK YOU INSAINE PERSON YOU ALMOST KILLED ME''

Everyone was in awe as that was loudess Shikamaru everygotten

''Almost! I could off!''

''You pink haired monster..Iam shave off your throw up pink hair and force feed everyone in this village to eat it HAHA''

Sasuke opened the door..

'Finally i'll get him' He was bum rushed in to the room while everyone ran out the door locked behind him and he was there in the room.With a moody Naruto.

''YOU!''

Sasuke looked both ways then pointed at himself sweatdroped.

Naruto picked up the bed ripping at the cords and threw at Sasuke,Sasuke ducked and jumped out the window

'I cant get Naruto or the baby like this..I'll have to wait till he calms down..'

Four hours later.

Naruto was strapped to the bed and was pissed Gaara sat there on the edge of the bed admiring his lover.

Gaara eyed him he was lean and skinny and beautiful..then WAM a giant fat stumach poked out'Whhhyyy meee my beautiful masterpiece...wait..if I screw will my member be poking the baby'Gaara looked normal ont he outside but on the inside he was in a delima

Naruto had to get out he was hungry..he had in idea..and he knew Gaara just right..He used ninjuts to make himself look skinner and watered his eyes and bit his lip.And did his demonic seduction voice.

_''Gaara..Dont let them keep me away from you..We long to touch you..Our baby wants to feel his daddys hand his daddys touch,I crave you gaara I wanna run my fingers threw your hair I wanna feel your hot breath against me Gaara i wanna be with you..''_

Gaara was tempted to let him free touched the straps and start to undo them.Naruto waited..and finally the last strap Naruto shoved Gaara out the way and ran for the door he didnt bother to look back he kept running.

Last thing Gaara saw was the doors flapping back and forth and papers Gaara sighed and fell backwords on the bed'God how he loved the boy'

Naruto kept running'Finally free'BAM he ran right into Sakura again and he layed on the floor glaring at the sky intill a forhead shined the sun in his eyes.'God is the forhead drawn to me or somthing sheesh I cant even walk around with out that thing crashing into me'The sunshined on forhead and a shine mark showed.

Naruto twitched and looked at her like she grew a third head'Does that thing have a tracking device in it or somthing??'

''NARUTO!''

"Iam lesting!''

''About time you answered did I hurt you or the baby??''She ask kinda worryed

He got up and dust himself off and stretched''Nope iam fine and the babys a.o.k! we were just heading to get some ramen wanna come?''

Sakura was actually looking for Sasuke but..''Sure!''

Naruto and Sakura were now in the ramen shop eating intill..

Sasuke came(God I need a chapter with out him in it)grabbed Sakura and kissed her deeply brusing her lips lightly as he was trying to make Naruto jelouse.

Naruto looked disgusted''HELLO some of us are trying to eat''

Sasuke twitched and smirked''Suprised your cravings havnt changed slut,I bet you arint really even pregnate your just probly fat from eating all these carbs''

Naruto glared at him and smirked''My cravings change somtimes like right now I crave soiled tainted blood from a baster''Sasuke winced at the comeback.

''And give me your hand''Naruto took Sasuke hand aplaced in on his stumach Sasuke'Narutos hands are soft..'Then he felt a kick he pulled back blushing and panicing.

''Nothing changes Naruto!''He ran off.

Naruto sighed''What ever floats yea boat''He left a tip and headed home leaving Sakura alone..

Naruto opened the door to the house and walked in he took off his shoes and crawled nexts to gaara in the bed he was tired..

Gaara crawled on top of Naruto making sure not to touch his stumach''So are you bored yet?''His hair hung down covering his face and half of Narutos.

''Actually I am..''Naruto giggled Gaara Nuzzled in his neck

''I dont wanna raise the baby here..I dont want the baby no where near this place..''

Naruto smiled''I told yea I gotta plan...We'll have the baby here tusunda is the best docter around..And then well leave..and then come back..wait''I pouted and looked at him angrly''I told chu you'll have to see for your self''.

Gaara Laughed''Well at least I know alittle bit''

Naruto kissed him deeply.

''You'll make an awsome mother Naruto''

''I know..wha? wait MOTHER??''

Gaara laughed Naruto pushed him off the bed''Go to the couch''

Gaara got up took a pull and mummbled off to the couch''Moody men..''

Naruto giggled and rolled over as his hair covered half his face he touched his stumach''My little demon is the biggest part in my plan..''

* * *

Narutos plan what is narutos plan??

Nexts chapter

''Naruto the babys being born early'' ''WHAT?!''

''Gaara help me!''

''Naruto where are you!!''

Manic laughter

''Shhhh''

''waaaahh!!''


	5. Who's a cutie wait whats happening!

Two weeks passed

Gaara thought he was going to commit suicide soon'Fuck! iam getting my dick removed! I cant deal with a pregnate man'Gaara walkd into the house Naruto was in the kitchen with a bucher knife cutting an apple.

Gaara started wide eyed at mad man.Gaara tried to sneek by and Naruto licked the cold blade and threw directly in front of Gaara stopping centimeters from his face.

''Where are you going?''

''To bed''

''O-ok''Naruto slowly started falling to the floor in pain crying hard.Gaara looked at him and sighed he thought he was just moody''FUCK IT HURTS''

**Naruto the babys being born**

'This early?!'

**yea**

I screamed a demonic scream Gaara started wided eyed and grabbed me and took me to the hospital everyone was there some Anbu black hops was holding me down''FUCK GET IT OUT''

Naruto started crying and his fangs grew and both his eyes were Kyubbi's Tusunda walked in and saw Naruto laying there and smiled softly'This isnt how I pictured it but its beautiful'

Everyone was there Sasuke was even there angerly though tired of Naruto screaming.

''Naruto i need you to breath and push the babys crowning''

Gaara didnt like that Tusunda was touching his man there he shoved Tusunda out of the way moved the blanket it up'This is half bad..'Then the babys head pushed out and blood fell''OH MY GOD''Gaara passed out.

''Baby..omg! baby please dont do this now uuhhhggah!''Naruto yelled in pain.

two hours.

Finally the baby was out It was a girl

The girl had red hair with slight blond strainds,her eyes was a soft blueish purplish color with slits.Her skin was tan'ish She had two whisker marks on her cheek some what cat like the baby yawned and showed four beautiful fangs the baby looked at everyone and burryed her head into Naruto to hide her face.

Naruto laughed someone at his daughter he knew she was going to do terrible things and it made him happy.Gaara got up and sat nexts to him and looked at the baby.The baby looked into Gaara's eyes and it was almost frighting it was like she could see right threw him the baby giggled and made grabby hands for the man

Gaara looked petrafied when the baby rolled out of Naruto's hold Gaara paniced and grabbed the baby lightly the baby clapped and crawled into his arms Naruto smiled and Gaara let out a breath he didnt know he was holding he went ahead and tickled the baby.'What a adventures baby you are..'.The baby yawned and Naruto took the baby and picked up the baby and the baby fell into a soft slumber.

''The name?''

I looked at Tusunda and looked at the baby and then at Gaara and smiled abit he knew what he wanted ''Kagami..''They all looked at him puzzled''I want this baby to be the mirror of me and Gaara...I want it to have fun with life..''

Tusunda nodded and sent everyone away so we could be alone with are baby.

I layed there nexts to Kagami and Gaara I pushed the bangs slightly from my little demons eyes''Gaara..?''Gaara looked at me his eyes were watery but he wasnt going to cry its not like Gaara to cry over somthing so trivial.

''Shes beautiful''He touched her slightly and Kagami rolled over facing the two still a sleep she slept peacfully not moving that much but she would somtimes open her eyes but then fall back to sleep soundly.

Naruto had to get up he was getting cramped its not like him to stay in one spot for to long the baby grabbed hold of his shirt in his sleep.

Gaara left about three hours ago to go on a mission to suna.Naruto sighed he wanted to go this village is like suffercating him.The baby woked up and Naruto smiled and wanted to give the baby a bottle of milk but the baby slapped it away.

**Naruto..your baby it herited some demon traits..so milk is a big no no..**

'Foxs whats wrong?you sound tired..'

**Iam kit..that baby was one hell of person well iam going to bed..**

Naruto giggled and the Kagami looked at him like he was mad Naruto kissed his demons head and the baby blushed and touched Naruto's face,Naruto smiled and sucked on the babys fingers Kagami laughed in highpitched voice and slapped Naruto.

Naruto smiled and got out of the hospital bed.Tusunda havnt bothered him so he should be able to leave,he wrapped a blanket around Kagami and stood ont he edge of the window.Kagami looked outside at the big wide world with wide eyes.

''Kagami..this is your world'' Naruto jumped high into the sky and showed the baby what it looked like from up high the baby laughed loudly and clapped.They landed on the ground with a soft thump and Kagami looked around blinking.

Kagami Pouted in a baby way not wanting to be on the ground,She looked around and saw strange people looking at her she showed off her fangs hoping to scare them away but the just brought a pink haired person close.

Sakura came and got close to the Kagami's face and smiled ''Awww arint you a cute little thing!!''

Kagami made a sour face and burryed her face into Naruto chest'I know your pain'He smiled sweetly at Sakura''Sakura were kinda in a rush i wanna show the baby around before we get cought''.

Sakura put her hands on her hip''Snuck out? with a baby?''

''Heheh well I hate staying in one place''

''Same old Naruto''

''Yea know it''I winked and ran off with my Kagami.

Kagami giggled and waved back at the pink haired beast and I took her in to the forest I looked around to make sure no one was near i sat down with my back against the tree.I smiled at my little girl''Hey Kagami,You like your new world''The Kagami giggled and clapped.

She turned her head and stared intintally at a bush and screamed I finally noticed someone was comming I hoped up and held close to my little demon and stood my ground.

''Who's there!?''I glared as a person began walking from the shadows in a slow like pace I was starting to get nerves and let out a small growl.

'Sasuke'My eyes widden this wasnt good.

Sauke stood there glaring menicling at me and kagami''So..thats your child?,What a beautie..''He came closer I took a step back and Kagami just clapped and giggled.

''Stay away you Chicken ass''Sasuke glared and came closer.

''We could of made somthing beautifuler..somthing..eles..somthing more..but why?''He reached out for Kagami I pushed him to the ground and glared'I gotta get out of here'

''Gimmie that baby I'll make good use of it..''I made one of my tails pop out and placed Kagami there and my tail wrapped around Kagami protectivly but softly it was warm and furry for her,Kagami Squeeled with excitment I smiled and gave Sasuke the middle finger''SUCK IT''

I ran for it I ran threw the tree's but it was like Sasuke was catching up I jumped down and grabbed a branch and spun into a bush Sasuke came closer to me.

I didnt speak

I didnt move

I heard Sasuke walking off further ahead and I turned around to sneak out of the bush my heart stopped there he was Sasuke he seems bigger then I imagined he had a dark shade under his eyes as his Sharigan spun wildly.All of a sudden my world blacked out..and the last thing I heard was Kagami's laughter.

**'Dont worry kit I wont let your tail let Kagami free..'**

I layed there silently.

* * *

Four hours pass.

I woke up and tried to stretch but was chained down.I began to panic I tried breaking out of the chain but I used to much energy trying to keep my tail from unwrapping.I sighed and I could feel Kagami breathing softly within my tail I knew she was sleeping'What the hell am i gonna do now..'

All of a sudden I heard someone coming I thought fast and made my breath softer as in a sleeping motion and my chest moved up in down calmly.I felt someone rub my cheek I had to fight back a blush and then i heard Sasuke.

''Naruto i loved you..How could you do this to me..I tried..I tried to pretend you were nothing but a nobody but I couldnt..you were my sainty..not that your gone..iam going insaine..''

Naruto thought to him self 'I know your insaine blah i am tired of your excuses'Naruto pretend that he was stiring.Sasuke stepped back in the shadows as naruto pretend to wake up.

Naruto Yawned and tried to sit up and tried again..''What the fuck?!''Naruto tried so hard not to laugh.

Sasuke stepped in from the shadows and ran his cold fingers threw my hair I tried not to shiver I tried to bite his hand off.But Naruto Just climbed in the bed and layed his head on Naruto's chest with his arm wrapped around him.

Naruto took in a full load of Sasuke hair smell it smelled like burning wood smells good at first intill to much start to burn your nose and make your eyes water all most suffercating..Naruto felt how strong Sasuke was against his small lean body.

Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto chest and smelled Naruto unoticeable he smelled like blueberrys cinnimon and just alittle bit of ramen..Sasuke longed for this he longed to touch Naruto like this but it angered him that Naruto was allready tainted..

Naruto felt Kagami turn around in her sleep he was losing his energy fast having this tail out was taking a lot out of him..

Sasuke spoke in his cold malice voice''Naruto..I wont hurt your baby just let me put her in the other room..No one will bother her.I promise on my nindo way..''

Naruto felt a guilty ping hit him as he said nindo Naruto remembered he used to say it Naruto tried so hard not to let that last of his chakra slip away but it did the tail went back into Naruto and the baby appered nexts to Naruto still sleep.Sasuke smirked.

''Ran out of Chakra? I wont hurt the baby as promise..''Sasuke picked the baby up gently and made soothing sounds Naruto's eyes widden and he begin to panic he started fighting the chains he was about to scream intill Sasuke put his fingers to his own lips and made the quite sound''The babys sleeping I would hate to accidently drop her do to her crying..''

When Naruto heard that his heart stoped he was for the first time ever..Scared..terrfied..petrified..he couldnt move..

Sasuke smirked and took the baby in th other room he layed the baby down in the bed under the soft blankets and kissed its forhead and went to the door and locked it.He whispered just before he left''Uncle Sasuke and daddy Naruto are gonna play big kid stuff now little one''He left the room..

**WARNINGLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**

Sasuke went back in the room and saw Naruto laying in the bed crying Sasuke swiftly but smoothly went on to the bed and was towering over Naruto he licked away Naruto tears and smirked.

Naruto stared at him wide eye,Sasuke bent forword kissing Naruto trying to get him to open his mouth.Naruto's eyes watered not going to give him self up that easy,Sasuke started to grind his lower erection against Naruto soft cock.Naruto bit his bottom lip he wasnt going to give in this easy..no he didnt want this Sasuke was getting frustrated and violently shoved his tounge into Naruto's.

He licked everything in Naruto mouth it was warm and wet and yet it held so many secrets it was like a cave not knowing what to find he tasted like pork ramen but then He would taste like strawberrys,Sasuke loved it the excitment turned him on even more.Sasuke shoved his tounge deep with Naruto throat Naruto gaged for air and was trying hard not to cry,Sasuke pulled his tounge out of Naruto mouth and looked at Naruto deeply.

Naruto had alittle big a drool comming out of his mouth and he was flushed he was breathing deeply,and the sight of it almost made Sasuke moan out loud he was holding it in he wouldnt moan just yet.He ripped of Naruto's pants violently and took a kunai and cut away the shirt on him.

''Please Sasuke stop..Look I am getting married..and I have a baby girl I..''Before he could saying anything eles Sasuke slapped him Naruto looked at him with depressed sad blue eyes and It made Sasuke utter a cry of pleasure he looked over Naruto's body just as he imagined it would be beautiful..Tan..barly any scars not that much muscel.

Sasuke said in soft yet crackling voice''I love you Naruto..you belong to me..only me..I wont share..No one's allowed to touch you kisses you..hug you make you moan only I and I alone''Naruto looked at him like he gone crazy he started to squirm and struggle but these chains werent budging.

Sasuke took off his clothes and Naruto stood there bugg eyed at Sasuke's length it was nine inches and it looked like it was going to hurt..and hurt alot..The look in Sasuke's eyes told Naruto instantly that he wasnt going to be able to stop him wasnt going to be able to control what was going to happen'Gaara..iam sorry' Was what he could think at the time.Sasuke leaned over Naruto covering him like a blanket and looked into his sad blue eyes.

''Are you ready my sweet uke?''His voice was sickly and made Naruto cring it made Naruto feel dirty.Sasuke smirked and stole a kiss from Naruto shoved his nine inch cock fully into Naruto.Naruto's eyes water and he bucked up screaming in pain tears strolled down his cheek like water fall as his lower half fell back on the bed.

''Dont worry my little uke..you'll start to feel pleasure somthing's telling me Gaara wasnt as big as me..''Naruto blushed and cringed still crying cause it hurt..it hurt alot Sasuke moaned softly feeling the tightness around him.Sasuke started to trust violently into Naruto every thrust felt like thousands and thousands of needles stabbing threw his ass.Naruto was disgusted of him self and Sasuke was moaning and panting hard he thrust violently and mercessly into Naruto non-stop,The heat the tightness all felt like heaven to him.

Naruto felt his body jerking as he felt him thrusting into him after about five min's of the violent thrust Naruto start to moan it started feeling oh so good to him Naruto didnt want this no..he wanted gaara he imagined it was gaara doing this ..Naruto started begging.It turned Sasuke on Sasuke felt so happy.

''Uh uh Sasuke harder! oh god please harder!''Sasuke stoped and Naruto cringed and wanted more Sasuke pulled out all the way out and slammed into Naruto moaned loudly and Sasuke started pumping Naruto with violent thrusts.Naruto started grineding back with the thrust he had no idea what he was doing he just wanted more of this pleasureable feelig.

Sasuke grabbed him hard and used his free hand to slap Naruto's ass hard Naruto loved it it made Naruto feel so fucking good.Sasuke was going so hard and fast that you could hear the slapping noseys as he thrust and the sound of his balls clashing with Naruto.

After about fifteen more minutes Naruto screamed in pleasure as he cummed hard against Sasukes stumach after about three more violent thrust Sasuke cam inside of naruto it was so much that it started leaking out of him.

Sasuke fell against naruto panting hard and Naruto felt tired and weakined'Wh-what have I done'He felt tears slide down his cheek.

''I love you Naruto..Lets hope are baby turns out better then the last''Narutp fell a sleep hoping it was all just a nightmare.

Gaara's back

Gaara came to the house and noticed Naruto not there he went searching after an hour of searching he grew pissed someone had Naruto and he was going to find out who.

He ran he ran as fast as his demon chakra would carry him he burst threw the door of tusunda office and screamed in a demonic voice''WHERES MY NARUTO''

Naruto felt a burst of energy from Gaara but was too weakin to do anything'Save me gaara'

Tusunda begain a search party and Gaara tore half of the village apart searching for his beloved and Daughter

* * *

**Well what cha think? that was my first lemon and i wanted this one longer so I had to make it the best I could**

**Nexts chapter**

**''Naruto you cant get away''**

**''I can try''**

**''Gaara its not what it lookslike!!''**

**''W-why?''**


	6. Lets leave

**Well! this one was harder then the rest**

**Sowu for it being lateee!**

_For one of my favirote fans __The Fair Maiden_ _iam not going to let Naruto get preggy by Sasuke but there 's gonna be a surprise near the end_

Gaara was on a rampage tearing up building, screaming out Naruto name.The fifth Hokage had no power to stop him basicly she was doing the same thing the citizens were moved in to the underground passage to be safe.

Naruto could hear Gaara, so he let out a faint chakra to him,Sasuke started to stirr in his sleep also feeling Naruto chakra.

Sasuke got up and glared at Naruto and slapped him dead in the face.

''I told you,your mine and best give up.''

Naruto glared a hateful glare.''I wont give up cause I **dont** love you!''

Sasuke started punching him over and over again.Intill he was bloody and battered.

''I hope I nocked some since in to you!''

Sasuke layed his head on Naruto chest and rubbed Naruto stumach,like he was pregnate.''Are baby will be much better then what that demon gave you..''

Not far off,Gaara felt the chakra and ran straight twords it.

Sasuke could feel the demonic chakra exploding off of Gaara he shivered abit in fear,but smirked''This is a battle of love..I will win it..''

Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss and got up from the bed he dressed him self in his normal clothing and smirked.

''Good of you to come Sakura..''

Sakura was at the door of Sasuke house and was shell shock she saw Naruto on the bed bloody and naked she could see he was raped.Her chakra increased and she was beyond pissed.

''Sasuke iama make you wish you werent born''

''Pretending to like you made me wish I wasnt born,your a nobody Sakura you only wanted me so you could be come a somebody''

Sakura flinched,Procceding to pretend he was still her future husben.

''Sasuke i love you,and i know your just cought in the moment so-''

''Oh shut up Iam tired of your blabbering lets cut it short''

Sasuke did a full body chidori and ran at Sakura he hugged her and she screamed in a shrill of pain her eyes rolled back and her mouth began to foam,Sasuke didnt seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

Naruto began to panic and start screaming and shaking trying to get lose''Let her go!!''

''As you wish''Sasuke smirked and threw the almost lifeless body into a wall you can hear one of her bones cracking.

Naruto cringed and turned his head away from Sasuke,Sasuke crept closer touching Naruto face.Intill..

Gaara came barging in threw the door both of his eyes were hollow but then two yellow pericing stars could be seein his demon aura shaped him into a one-tailed raccoon.

He growled and said in a hateful demonic voice''Dont touch my naruto''

Sasuke looked at him with sharigion eyes and his hair covered half his face he got off Naruto and smirked''Last I check Naruto belonged to me''

Gaara ran at Sasuke and grabbed him with demonic claws and said in whispering minicing voice''Your gonna choke on those words..and iam gonna feed your flesh to the rats''

Sasuke struggled to breath but kept calm and mummbled in a tired voice''So your just going to kill me?,In front of your on baby?''

Gaara turned around and there a struggling baby trying to crawl and walk came threw the door she looked at the scene with confused eyes.She wanted Naruto to come pick her up.

Her eyes got big and full of water.

''Uh oh'' Naruto struggled cause he heard a warning from Kyubbi once about her crying''Quick Gaara get me out of here!''

Gaara looked at Naruto confused.

To late

A frit full screech was let out threw the hole village and she begain to scream and cry.There ears were hurting to the point of all most breaking they could hear the village outside screaming.

Gaara threw Sasuke at another side of the wall and tried to work his way to the baby but his demonic ears were sensitive to the loud sound.He went to Naruto and undid him.

''Your the mother''He pushed Naruto forword

Naruto huffed and made soothing sounds as he went closer to the baby,the baby slowly stopped crying and started to hiccup.

Naruto smiled and picked the baby up and pushed her little hair away.

''Thats daddys little girl''

Gaara smiled slightly but it was soon replaced with hateful glee as Sasuke tried to sneek out the window Gaara grabbed Sasuke and slammed him,Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he passed out from the impacked.

''Baby you ok?''Gaara frowned touching Naruto legs seeing bruises in area's he didnt want them.

''I-iam fine''Naruto put on a false smile.

Gaara nuzzled into Naruto neck as the baby clung to Naruto shirt.

''Lets leave Naruto,I cant stand it here..''

Naruto.Looked at Gaara and grabbed his hand and teleported them to the highest place in the village and looked out at the village.

Naruto let one last tear as he remembered everything that happened here.

_Naruto, with beads of sweat pouring down his face, nervously turns his head._

_**Naruto**: weakly ''It was an accident!! I swear! ''__**Sakura**: shaking with fury ''Naruto...''Cracks her knuckles ''YOU MAKE ME SICK! ''__**Naruto**: whispering''Why are you...? _

_Soon after, Naruto is seen with smoke rising from his hair, a bruised and swollen face, and scratches all over his body._

_**Naruto**: What do you think your comrades in Konoha are?! _

_Naruto jumps at Sasuke and punches him._

_**Sasuke**: ...Comrades? Have I become stronger while staying with those comrades? I'm going to where Orochimaru is. __**Naruto**: Orochimaru is the one who killed the Third and tried to destroy Konoha! Do you really think he'll give you power for free?! He just wants your body as a container! You might never come back! You might die! There's no way I could just let you go to a place like that! __**Sasuke**: ...I don't care about that. If I can achieve my objective, then it's all fine. If you're going to get in my way, then I have no choice. __**Naruto**: You won't be able to. I'm going to take you back, by force if I have to! __**Naruto**: It's almost... unbearable, isn't it? The feeling... of being all alone... __**Gaara**: Gasps at the sincerity in his voice.__**Naruto**: I've been there... In that same dark and lonely place... But I've found others... others who accept me for who I am... That's why I will protect them... even if I have to kill you. __**Gaara**: But why?... Why would you do this... for anyone but yourself? __**Naruto**: Because... they saved me from myself... They are my friends. They are precious to me... _

**_Naruto_:**_ Smiled as his baby opened his eyes.''Your gonna be a fine demon someday''_

Naurto looked over every inch of the village smiling''Iam ready to leave..I made great memories here..But I think its time to make new ones.''

Gaara smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto waste and nuzzled into his neck while the baby smiled and clapped her hands.

''Ready to go little one''Gaara said with a playful hint in his voice

Naruto giggled and took of his headband and let the little one play with the dangling silk and then used his nails to scratch threw the village symbol and threw it.

As it fell time almost stood still it hit the ground with a soft thud and it landed right nexts to konohomaru he looked up to Naruto,and all he could see was Naruto turning his back on them.

Naruto turned around and walked away with Gaara the little demon waved at him and they left.

Konohomaru cried and yelled''NARUTOO!!'' He ran as fast as his little feet could carry him to tusunda.

--

**''He did what?!''**

**''Send everyone after them''**

**''That baby should be here and under training do you know what power it possess??''**

**''Naruto..please come back''**

**''Home is where iam gonna find''**

**''Gaawa'**


	7. Find himWelcome home

**Sorry about the late update my other story is making a great comeback and Iam trying to keep these two even,Hopefully this chapter will turn out better then the last Bowchikawahwah**

Konohomaru ran to the fifth hokage busting threw the doors with tear filled face.The hokage stood up.

''What is it?''She said worriedly,Konohomaru said with a sadness in his voice trying hard to speak in understand words.

''N-n-naruto he LEFT''

The fifths eyes widden and she fell back in her seat indenial''Y-your bluffing''Konohomaru shook his head and reached into his side pocket and pulled out Naruto's headband.

Tusunda eyes widden in anger and worryed and told one of the ninja's''Bring,Sakura,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Neji''

Hours later

Sakura stood there scared to death as Sasuke wrapped his arm hard around her waist with a monotone look like nothing ever happen,Sakura thought it was best Naruto left Sasuke would be her's and they could live normally.

Hinata on the other hand was in shock when she was informed she had determination to bring Naruto back'This village would be nothing with out Naruto even so we arint togeather he brought me to my feet and made me what I am today..'

''You guys are here cause Naruto has ran away,Before he is marked a missing nin bring him back here imediately use any method needed. Shikamaru is caption. Understood?''

Shikamaru nodded just then the councils busted inthe room''You guys are dismissed said the old guy.''They all dissappered.

''What do you guys want I have everthing under control''The fifth said trying to keep calm.

''We understand that but we dont need those two demons back here.''The old man said smuggingly

Tusunda's eyes widden in rage.''What are you saying?!''

''Iam only saying to benifit our village''The old man pronounced

Danzo spoke''I feel we need to take his offspring and train them for the village use's''

The councils nodded in agreement.

Tusunda busted into laughter and couldnt stop laughing Danzo felt mocked''What on earth are laughing about! this is a serious matter''

Tusunda stopped laughing longing enough to answer him''Haha Danzo you really are stupied,Well here's a theory most docter's belieave,and iam one of those belieavers.When a mother child is at risk her anger and power grow's to protect her young one,and demons are the most greedist people in the world when the want somthing they get it picture is a mother thats part demon getting her child takin away''

Tusunda left a dramatic pause''She'd be pissed.Naruto alone can destroy this hole village with only half his strength,Picture and overprotective father and motherly man wanting there kid back The can take out atleast two sannins''

That left the councils in thought and debate

Danzo finally spoken after what seemed like an hour's wait''We need Naruto back''

Far away

Naruto was running threw the tree's holding Kagami,Gaara slowed down thinking they were far enough it would of atleast took them two days to catch up with there demonic speed.He turned around and checked out Naruto and the baby.

''Naruto are you ok?''He said with a husky voice kinda tired from the non-stop running.

Naruto nodded''Iam fine''He panted.Smiling down at his little girl laughing with joy.

''But we need to rest for the night sun already setting''Gaara nodded at what Naruto said.

''Gimmie a moment'' Gaara bit his thumb and Two demonic raccoons where summed''Trackers Amy and Aiden fine us somewhere to stay and hide at''

''Sure thing boss''They scurryed away quick and with in a hour.

They came back to find Naruto sitting on a rock holding Kagami while gaara was getting pisser.

''Well?''He asked rasing an eyebrow.

''We found a spot in a cave its seems secured and all''

He nodded and dismissed them he helped Naruto up and begain walking twords the cave.

Right when they entered the cave door shut and it was dark intill a small flame was lit.''Gaara whats going on??''

Naruto said motherly instincts kicking in her teeth grew sharper and begain growling in a low dangerous tone.

''I dunno get behind me'' Gaara said his eyes adapting to the dim light use to the dark already from his raccoon instincts.

''I hope our new member's will like it here-un'' there voice echoed

''I hope so''They heard a clanking wood sound like a toy being played with as the other one spoke.

''WHO'S THERE??''Naruto yelled finally pissed off.

''Well iam dei-dei and this Sasori and your the new members of the akatsuki welcome..-un''

Gaara and Naruto's eyes widden while the babys laughter echoed threw the place

Naruto spoke''Oh shit.''

* * *

Sorry about the late update Its just alot of stuff is going on and blah.Please dont give up on meh yet cause iam not going to stop this story intill i get to the final end.


	8. The beginning of somthing new

Shikamaru,Hinata,Sasuke,And Sakura were racing a against the clock they been informed that Naruto has been captured by the Akatsuke.

Sakura took a glance at her beloved Sasuke as the were racing threw the tree's,she bit her lip he looked calm as ever,but she knew better then to judge a book by its cover she knew he was having a fit,a debate on somthing in his mind oh how she wished she had ino power right now.

She was oh so right,Sasuke was pissed in his mind if it showed out the outside hell would freeze over in fear.Sasuke had to use all his will power to not show how mad he was.'Damnit! damnit!..damnit damn it! DAMNIT who does Itachi think he is! stealing my beloved Naruto if he dares lay a finger on him AH..calm down sasuke think this threw there about..80/20 precent chance Naruto would join them..damn the odd's are high but..with Sakura brude strength,Hinata Sweet nature,and Shikamaru cleaver-ness the odd's should be 60/40 damn still not good enough! just gonna have to wingit'Sasuke threw his weight on to one leg and forced himself to go father then Shikamaru so they wouldnt see his eyes.

Shikamaru felt the force and yawned when he saw Sasuke go forword he got a glance at his eyes Shikamaru felt them getting near the cave and had to think fast'Troublesome Sasuke..if we go to Naruto now while Sasuke is like this it'll be 90/ to no not even 90 100 chance he wont come back with us and even with force we wont be able to take down two demon's and the rest of the Akatsuke,Ugh were evn closer now..'Shikmaru landed on a tree and stop dead middle Hinata and Sakura almost ran into each other but Sakura grabbed a branch andHinata froze there.

Took Sasuke a min to relize that they stoped he growled.

''Why are you stoping?! were almost there''He said trying to sound calm but it sounded like he barked at them

Hinata shivered visably while Sakura bit her lip she knew why they stopped and even so Hinata didnt know she knew Shikamaru knew what was going on

Shikamaru put one hand in his pocket and scatched at his hair and looked at Sasuke dead straight in the eye's with a bored experssion,Sasuke got puzzled.

''Do you know the precentage of Naruto come back with us Sasuke?''Shikamaru asking in a all knowing tone.

''Of course 40 chance''Sasuke asked confused.

''ANT wrong its a 100 chance''Shikamaru said smirking Sasuke smiled eyes full of hope.

''That he wont come back with us.''Shikamaru almost laughed as Sasuke eye's got full of rage.

''With your temper your gonna push Naruto to the edge were he would NEVER want to come back with us so were camping here.

Sasuke bit his lip to calm down and sighed in defeat'He's right,and Naruto's to strong for them to extract the demon.'

They made camp and fell a sleep with Sasuke dead awake glareing at the enterence of the cave.

Zetsu,and Tobi were watching there every movements when they got 45 inches into ratio's.Tobi whispered exictedly to Zetsu

''Please please can we go see Naruto now!''

Zetsu came from inside the tree the black part speaking''No''

Tobi crossed his arms''WHY NOT!'' He barked quitly.

''Beecause its are tuuurn to watch them''The white part of Zetsu said.

''Dont you think its odd! that right when its are turn Naruto appers?!''

Both Zetsu went back in the tree ''Silence''

Tobi got frustrated and started to kick the tree.

**In the cave**

Naruto and Gaara were sitting in a big room with a few lit candles,Naruto sat there holding the sleeping child.Naruto was pissed was beyond pissed he was glowing a slight redish color with his hair floating abit from the aura and his eyes were his beautiful blue color but harden.Gaara was as calm as ever but felt a little intimidated with Naruto anger.

Gaara coughed and tried to break the silence''Soo..Naruto you ok?''

Naruto turned his head slowly twords Gaara,Gaara sweatdropped eyes widdening with each moment.

Naurto open his mouth and roared,The baby moved slightly cuddling into her mommy happly.

Gaara was about 25 meters away from Naruto thinking'Talk about cha moody wife'

Deidara,Itachi,Sasori,Zetsu,Tobi,Kisami,and last Pein walked in.They all had the akatsuke cloak on and a ring on one of there finger's but the facial expressions were all diffrent discribing each personality.

Pein spoke opening his eyes slowly''Welcome to the Akatsuki..''

Naruto stood glaring each and one of them down,they looked puzzled''What..the..fuck..is..going.ON''

Pein steped back abit and looked him in the eyes''We want you to join the akatsuke,We saw how you and your husben life have been and your alot like us in away we have are own personalitys are own reason for joining and you have your reasons.''

Naruto looked at Gaara and Gaara smirked''IF we do join do we keep are demons?''

Pein nodded.

''Fine will join..''

Deidara skipped forworded having two cloak's and rings in hand and looked puzzled at the baby''We'll have to make one for her..''

Naruto smiled brightly thinking how cute it would be and knew him and Deidara would get along swimmingly the only problem he had was fish face.

Naruto was smiling along and Gaara standing nexts to him with a bored expession for a split second Naruto's eyes locked with Itachi's.

''Naruto,Gaara its late Itachi will show you to your bedroom's tomorrow I'll send Kisami and tobi out for baby items tomorrow morning'' Itachi nodded and so did Naruto and Gaara.

Kisami eyes bulged''WHAT??'

Naruto smirked''You heard him fishstick the big bad wolf is going to go shoping for baby GIRl items''

Kisami was about to blow down Naruto hut before Itachi glared and began walking off.Naruto and Gaara followed him smirking Kisami was pissed that Itachi stoped him.

Kagami was just staring at Itachi she was laughing like always she was in her own little worryed,Naruto was blowing lightly in her ear and trying to get her attention.Intill Gaara saw Naruto.

Gaara made a stupied face twords Kagami and she screeched out a full filled laughter.Itachi winced and slammed open the door to there door and grundgly mummered.

''Your two's room..injoy''

Itachi just before he left again locked eyes with Naruto.Gaara saw this and relized how much Itachi looks like Sasuke.

They went into the room shutting the door.Once door was shut Kagami hoped out of Naruto's arm and crawled around the room in quick speed you could see her chakra.

Gaara smirked and whispered to Naruto''that's my geans right thre''

Naruto scoffed''Ha your the slowest person I know''

Naruto waltzed over to the closet to see there wardrobe and frown see it all was the same...

''Looks like I gotta spice it up abit.''

All of a sudden a invenlope fell out into the room from a small hole in the roof Gaara picked it up and read outloud.

''Dinner in five min..tomorrow morning..we have the ceremony of recimindation for Sabaku Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto,and...Sabaku uzu kagami..''

Naruto smiled liking how they add both Gaara and His name in Kagami's last name.Naruto frowned about the wardrobe and brought out kunai knife.

Gaara eyed him from the bed already changed in his Akatsuki outfit,He laughed silently as Kagami grabbed the sheet's and started climbing up on to the bed and rolled nexts to Gaara making bubbles with her mouth.

''Cute..''Naruto eyed Gaara when he said cute.

''Naruto I would mess with there uniforms..''

''iama just gonna cut up one if they dont like they can kiss my ninetailed ass!''Gaara covered the baby's ears when naruto cussed.

Gaara rolled over holding Kagami in the air looking up at her smiling,Kagami laughed grabbing her foot looking down at Gaara with her finger in her mouth,Naruto smiled at the beautiful sight to think..Gaara was at first afraid to touch her now he cant let her go.Naruto finished cutting up the outfit.

''Ready?''

Gaara nodded and carryed Kagami as they left to go to the dinner room.They followed the map on the letter and ended up exactlly in the middle of the dinner room.

Every Akatasuki memeber was there and smiled the room seemed to glow when seeing Naruto.His Akatasuki unifrom was..well..it was diffrent from the normal Akatsuki uniforms.His Rob was cut in the middle fancing showing off little bit of ab's and belly buttom,he cut a slit right up the middle of the bottom piece of the robe showing off some leg but he had some black leggings bringing more people to the red instead of his legs,The top of his robe was slit down to the elbow and it was like top and a bottom.

Deidara blurrted out''I WANT A UNIFORM LIKE HIS'' He raised his hand and all

But everything was still silenced

Pein stood up and walked over to Naruto raised in eyebrow and watched him closely knowing if he tried anything funny he could easly take him out.

''So i guess the uniforms was not to your liking''

Naruto eyed him''it need alittle touch up''

Pein nodded an welcomed them to sit,Naruto sat nexts to the anti-social Gaara and daddys little girl Deidara sat on Naruto side Kisame sat infront and itachi nexts to Gaara.

Tobi barged in after fivemin of talking panicing''leader-sama! the cave has been pentrated! Zetsu cant hold them off for long''

Pein stood up glaring hard''Everyone dont hold back''Pein turned around and looked in Naruto's eyes''Now lets see how loyal you are..''

Everyone dissappered and appered right in the middle of the cave.Itachi standing up straight one hand in his shirt,Kisame sat there on a rock holding his sword on his shoulder,While Deidara stood there in the middle Tobi was crotched over giggling,and Naruto sat there arms crossed and leaning on his waist.Gaara on other hand was sitting in the corner with Kagami making funny faces to intertain her.

Sasuke whipped his head around and stopped running with the other's threw the hole cave''I since his chakra over here!'' Shikamaru turned around with hinata and Sakura and followed Sasuke.

When the busted in threw the middle of the cave they were in awe-struck everyone was there but what really cought there attention was Naruto IN the uniform and wearing the ring.

Deidara spoke first smiling big''This is gonna be a real bang..''

* * *

Nexts chapter: Naruto spoke smoothly''So..who did you come for me? or the baby?''


	9. Get reeaadddy to laugh?

**Blah summer so hard to concentrate when partys and and and other stuff keeps getting in your mind ;o; well yes thank you for not giving up on meh my storys are getting slower to update but Its summer so what cha expect lol well thank you all.**

* * *

Time felt still Naruto was staring deep into those cold lost black eyes and finally what brought him back to earth was kagami's loud squeel of joy Naruto smiled,and turned a hard glare at them he spoke smoothly''So..who did you come for me or the baby?''

Shikamaru spoke''Both of you,Please Naruto stop this nonsince and come back the village needs you,didnt you swore you'd protect it?''

Naruto laughed coldly''Protect the village that tried to murder meh almost every single day? The village the forced a wonderful demon in meh?or do you mean the village that I got raped at?''

There eyes widden but Sasuke's he had flash of hurt then anger''Ah yes that village well i found a new home so take your leave or I'll masscare you''

Deidra frowned''No no!-un I wanna help kill the to-un''

Naruto laughed and jab his thumb pointing at the akatsuke members''My bad..we'll murder you''

Sakura yelled out''NARUTO please..stop Sasuke left..and he's back now and you can come back..It'll be team 7 again..'''Be free naruto..'Sakura eyes watered and Naruto's cold eyes bore in her's she could see how dark..and deep he was..like..it wasnt naruto at all.

''No''

Simple yet hurtful,felt like so many kunai knives was stabbing threw there heart over and over again.Sasuke was first to recover from impact but still..what could he say? sorry?no.he wants Naruto he NEEDS Naruto.

''Naruto come back with us this is nonsince''

Naruto glared even harder at Sasuke,then he decided to ignore him he moved his attention to Itachi and spoke in a whispery hushed tone and Itachi smirked.

Sasuke grunted and tried to keep his cool,But then Naruto pointed at them and smiled.''Last time leave or die your choice should be a easy one''

Shikamaru standed his ground while Hinata coward in the back Sakura bit her lip and tried to maintain control,Sasuke was going to back down not one bit.Shikamaru sighed''I analyzed the situation and relized we have no chance what.so.ever so I decided where all going to die''Plain.blunt.simple.

Tobi smirked''Alright! lets kill come on pwease??''

Naruto raised his hand telling Tobi to stop while smirking''De-de ,you and Itachi take out Shikamaru,Tobi Kisami take the girls.I'll take care of Sasuke''

Everyone frowned,Kisami and Tobi yelled''WHAT WHY DO WE HAVE TO HANDLE BITCHES??''

Sakura vein almost poped''WHO THE HELL YOU CALLEN A BITCH YOU FISH FACE AN MIDGET MAN''

Kisami an Tobi gave her the middle finger''DROP DEAD YOU MAN LADY''

Sakura ran at them forcing chakra in to her hand and swung as hard as she can.Kisami an Tbi jumped like it was no problem''All force and feet action you are stilla bad fighter''

As kisami was about to land hinata ran at him Byakugan in action ready to closes his chakra points Kisami swung his sword cutting her chakra half off''My baby wont be so hungry if I just go for the man lady Tobi handle the blind girl.''

Shikamaru hadnt left from his position and was thinking of a plan the only he could come up with was fall back or..fight'Shit'''NARUTO! IF WE WIN U COME BACK WITH US''

''Fine.But if you touch my baby or Gaara,I will destroy the whole village''He gave giant grin like the kyubbi and his eyes widden,he just gotten his fox teeth and claws,Gaara smirked as two tails popped out.

''Heyy Naruto your demon features is showing''

Naruto blushed and threw a rock at Gaara which Kagami screamed an Gaara cought it then she giggled an clapped.

Naruto smiled happy his daughter is learning what can hurt her and what cant,He looked at the shinobis an wanted his daughter to see they are the bad people.

They were all ready to fight.

Not one person moved then Kagami let out Shrillful laugh an everyone ran at each other

* * *

**OOOh**

**cliffy**

**what happens nexts oooh no body knows**

**An sorry guys I broken my main typing hand playing foot ball x-x**

**So updates will be slow as hell**


	10. Guess god loves you

**Ah boo yahahaha,Guys if you like this story try reading my other two You'll love them then Keep onnn reviewns as you can see**

**my hand is actually getting better nd the cast is off i just havnt been using it at all.**

Naruto smirked an decided to end this match far an square he yelled down at Sasuke ''Hey uchiha! how about this you dont use your sharigan nd I wont use my demon''

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy it wasnt the fact that he knew Naruto would still win but atleast if he lost he had a shitload of new technique's''No i'll win no matter what you use_ babe_''He said in a slow malicing voice,Sasuke seemed to be losing his cool cause he knew that would blow Naruto over the edge.

Naruto quirked out an snaped his wrist back baring his fangs''How dare you,you fithy uch-''He stopped cause he relized Itachi was a uchiha and he was alright as far as he knows''Bring it on Uchiha'' He was about to dive down intill he felt someone grab his arm he turned around already knowing who's chakra signature it was''Gaara?''

Gaara heard the babe quote and he was beyond pissed he was leaking demonic chakra,Naruto shivered slightly he didnt know to eather be turned on,or an spoke as a calm as ever''Naru-chan iama handle the pest keep an eye on Kagami she seems to be injoying this''

Naruto nodded giving Gaara a long passionate kiss''Alright dont kill him I want to finish him off''Naruto bore down on Sasuke nd Sasuke just stared back,Naruto hopped down to the corner where Kagami smiled as Kagami did grabby hands at his hair nd made gruggling chuckled nd sat the baby down in his lap nd waved the little hand at Gaara.

''Go gaara!''Naruto yelled and Kagami squeeled.

Gaara crossed his arms as always an stared down at him''Ready to lose a limb?''

"You wish''Sasuke ran at Gaara nearly vanishing and threw a kick at already felt that he was going to do somthing like this just like when they fought before he grabbed his leg catching him off gaurd he spun him around an threw all force at the cave jumped up and down excitedly Naruto wondered if she knew what was happening or not.

Itachi grunted an yelled out to Gaara''Dont destroy the damn cave! its still part of the hide out!''

Gaara sneered,Itachi dodged smoothly one of Shikamaru punches nd when moved right Deidra appered from beyond Itachi cloak an blew out little clay butterflys,Deidra smiled as Shikmaru tried to calculate whats happening then relized what was going moved out the way.''Boom Boom-un'' The butterflies exploded an Shikamaru Dodged in the nick of time.

Hinata nervously got her byakugan ready an glared down Toby''I-I w-wont lose!''

Tobi turned his head side ways abit''Your kinda cute in a strange way''

Hinata blushed and Tobi ran at her punched her dead straight in the face,She pushed at his cap cutting off some of his chakra supply''Hai!''

Tobi pouted an growled''That hurt for someone cute! your pretty strong''

Itachi yelled at Tobi''NO flirting we have to many akatsuke members as it is''

Tobi frowned''Fine!''

Kisami was having a bad time his sword was nearly full as he just kept cutting her off''COME ON this isnt even a real fight''Sakura was brusied all over and swung a chakra full punch at Kisami face 'Gotcha!' Kisami used his sword to block.''UGH iam not amused''He put one of his foot on the sharp part of his sword and kicked Sakura cought her self before she hit one fo the walls.

Pein was watching the whole show from the top of the cave he was getting bored he blew a whistle and they all heard it an stopped what they were doing.

Deidra smiled and threw a piece sign at Shikamaru with his tounge stuck out''Looks like you have a god that loves you''Itachi sneered and walked away with Deidra tagging was stunned for a second.''WAIT where are you going''

Deidra stopped an blinked ''This fight is over even are boss is tired.''

They vanished Kasami laughed and threw his sword over his shoulder''Bye you annoying popped bubble gum''Sakura gotta up an pumped a fist up at him''Get back her fish face! fight me like a man!''Tobi stopped an looked back at her''Technique he's not really a man he's a fish,dumbass''He then saw Hinata standing there lost he had a thought he ran up to her and kissed her cheek''See ya!'with that the akatasuke member left.

But two.

Naruto got up holding Kagami,Gaara walked over to them still having the angry feeling twords Sasuke''Well i guess you guys live to fight another day..but as you so called see were ruin it for us''

Shikamaru sighed he knew what he had to do a secret mission from Denzel

_Denzel''Shikamaru you know how strong Naruto and Gaara are,We dont need somthing that high rank in are village its a danger and a threat to us all but that baby..yes the baby is somthing we could control with out having a possibity of it turning on this is an order._

_Shikamaru had always done with Tusunda said but Denzel was in control of Shika family and what he order must be done''Yes sir''_

Shikamaru sighed''Sorry Naruto''He lit a ciggerate in his mouth just like Asuma used to do an took a long drag he threw a kunai at the back of Naruto and blinked taking notice it missed,then they understood to late they tried to get out the way but it was to late,Shikamaru had placed a tag behind them,when gaara and him jumped to switch places,The tag exploded an yellow gas was released they couldnt move.

Naruto sneered''W-what is this?!''He was about to go mad.

Shikamaru pulled out a paper with words on it''Denzel control of the Shika and Choji family ordered to capture Kagami to be used to train as weapon to the village''he put the paper back up.''Iam sorry Naruto''

Kagami tried to move but couldnt she begin to panick she let out a fritfull screamish cry,Shikamaru was planned for this at all he didnt relize the baby cry was so pericing Gaara shrivled alittle feeling small but it had no effect to Naruto since he was use to it.

''You have no chance.''

Itachi came rushing in an slammed his hands down doing an earth style jutsu making Naruto an Gaara apper in the lower part of the hideout close to there room.

''Leave''

Shikamaru shivered looking into Itachis eyes they had no chance right now.''Fall-fall back''

they gasped an ran back Sakura went to help Sasuke but he pushed her away giving one final look at Itachi an ripped away after them.

Itachi sighed''Well isnt this just great?''


	11. Shortly

**Iam taking a break from this story.**

**Yes yes i know tragic but iama do some seriouse editing on this story and my other one burning crimson will be updated alot faster,But these storys are on break**

**Hitaus as you might call it no its not ..over but its going to be off the market for awhile but i might add one more chapter before going on a Hitaus,But please vote for my nexts more votes i get the high possiblity i have that might make add one more chapter.**

**So sorry for the depressing news but i will update soon just i have my mind on Burning Crimson and my nexts story iam waiting for you to vote for so thank you for your support these storys arint over yet.**

**I might even think of getting a Beta.**

** you guys!**


	12. BREAK

**Guess who has two thumbs, boobs and graduated.**

**This Girl**

**FINALLY I'm done with high-school,the drama everything 2012 was some sheeet for me,not gonna lie I thought I was gonna end up losing my mind.**

**I'm back (YAAY) and I had beta right? right..So he vanished, and with him he deleted every freaking chapter I made ahead of time. .Nothing.**

**Major trust issues now, my stories are my babies I would love a beta I know my writing sucks but over the years I'm hopping it got better the only problem I'm having is the switch from desktop to laptop I feel awkward typing long stuff on here. Hopefully I'll get over it.**

**So Yes let's get this over with and start yeah i'm give quick updates and reviews on ALL my stories skim threw and find the story and find the one you like, and find out the info on it SOME are being discontinued OR rewritten/Updated quicker then others. I'm also taking in story ideas and possibly going to updated my youtube with the trailers of each story AMV/MV format and some I've extend my boundaries to CMV which is (Cosplay music video's) so yes Cosplaying now,and here's the updates. Ugh i'm hungry..**

**Every berry tastes different: I actually want to rewrite this COMPLETE and make it build up more and not rushed (tell me your thoughts on that) and I also am planning on updating this Sunday OR rewriting it based on what you guys think,I love the idea of puck and rachel but I want puck to be more possessive more aggressive reach the point of no return, and I was rachel to still have that good girl quality and not fear the puck that's in love with her, I want her to be the only one that can control him, I want to push this couple to the edge and explore a dark-side to love with this pairing give me your thoughts.**

**Brother of mine your heart belongs to me: YES YES YES I'm going to continue this, I actually have a chapter already completed teaser** **_"Cody..please don't cry..no matter what" Zack's eyes stared deeply into his eyes, his grip on Codies waist tighten "I'm you'res"_ It's going to be updated Saturday I would give you two chapters but I'm still deciding about that another thing is i'm making a book two to this SO yes I tend to push this couple and then bring them back down it's a push and pull i'm doing and right now for a good while it's going to be pushed to the max and then ... CANT GIVE IT AWAY. Another thing is the last chapter that wasnt a story I need feedback on it do you think I should continue it? or what?**

**The Fox and the demon: I'm continuing this but it is going to be a bit slower then the rest due to low reviews,and because I can do so much with this story it's not as harder to come up with ideas, as the rest of them BUT I most diffidently am continuing this no re-writing, and Songo IS going to be bashed I love her but I think for what I have in mind for this story she is going to be the perfect bully/unaccepted to Naruto because of her background,If I can get more reviews on this I'll make an ATTEMPT to update this thursday or wed this week coming up**

**Teenage love drama: Rewriting, I totally went off the course I wanted to with the story it just went to shit in my mind, so I'm re-writing and will be continued but right now it's on a pause.**

**Burning Crimson: OH my baby, I love this one soooo much I really do.I'm FINISHING because the jerk might of deleted the stuff online but I do have it finished in my notebook, and I'm having difficulty writing it on here because as I said the transition from desktop to laptop it's mind blowing it's my me lazy at typing and I just dont like the feel of it, I PROMISE once I type this shit all up, I'm going back to chapter one and editing everything. UNLESS I find a beta but I'm having serious trust issues at this moment so, right now you can pause on reading and come back when I'm finished or grin and bare until I'm done and the re-read it when it's correct, This will have a book 2 by the way I'm already working on it, Once I update Brother of mine while waiting on my review limit on it I'm update this one, again I'm sorry for the wait but I am continuing this.**

** The back in his eyes replaced with red: This is some legit shit, I can't stand it I hate it I was a shitty writer at the time I can blame my age and my knowledge of writing it's just no no explanation for it lol, I'm finishing this but it's last on my list because it is complete it's done it's been on shelf collecting dust, problem is I can read have my shit, so yes (that's pretty bad) my hand writing was some shit, and my spelling so now I got to sit and actually correct my notebook then post here and then go back threw the chapters and fix it up, UNLESS I find a beta I can trust,but I honestly don't see that happening because even so this is some shit, it is legit one of my first fiction's I wrote I remember my first reviewer her name was fair maiden i believe and when i thought I lost her due to the rape scene I was upset BUT I'm still continuing just last on my list, if you like this story you can read Burning Crimson it's very good and I think you might like it.**

**A change of heart: This turned into digimon/pokemon for some reason I dont know what I was doing, but hell I'm keep doing it,I hope you guys love it, and I hope you guys continue to support it this is just like my other story " The fox and the demon" I'm updating this but there so much I can create with this it's on a pause for now if you like this,take a look at burning crimson and if you have the guts try your luck at trying to read the black in his eyes replaced with red. It has major spelling error's MAJOR so good luck lol But i am continuing just on pause until everything else is updated.**

**Secret is I've always loved you: Yes I'm continuing this, Very much so.I just letting the new episodes and the old episodes sink in and trying to debate on how to do this and keep it going the same because the new episodes got me thinking, I'm continuing this on random occasions it's not fair I know, but there's just so much I have to do with my other stories and this one by fair is the easiest one to update, If you like glee I have a Puck/Rachel story up, and if your open minded I also have a ZackxCody story. Until then please keep update on this story because it will be randomly updated.**

**Okay so,I'm already tired ugh this laptop you follow my story on fictionpress which is NellieInk, the incest/gay/lesbian story will be updated tomorrow, and people that bash it yes it's different it's a dark-side of romance, that I've dared to enter and never judge a book by it's cover because you'll be suprised what I have in store for that story**


	13. Dont kill me!

**Don't kill me!**

So guess who got a Beta? **I did! **She's going to be helping me with my fictionpress stories and my fanfiction stories also, we're going to also be doing future stories together. I trust her, and I feel like I will accomplish a lot more, because most of my stories are supposed to BEEN done, and on to the next's sadly they are not, but will be updated a lot faster.

I'm also getting a desktop this weekend woot woot! me and the laptop are not meant to coexist in this world together just saying,So yes she's going to go thru each chapter and fix all the errors I failed at correcting, and also we are taking Pairing idea's so if there is a story you want us to do then you can contact me here (which I will get to int time) or follow my fb which is on my page, you can request pairings, and or plots.I no longer respond to emails to much of a hassle but fb is on my phone you can post on my wall,and or message me I won't add cause I have to many friends from anime conventions and tumblr just to much but I will respond to 99% of every message and wall post unless I'm asleep. Another way to contact me is tumblr again on my page, I do cosplay request with friends meaning yuri,yaoi,straight, you request it will do it,I answer all questions and personal question there you can ask anonymously or not.

**Future stories**

**Zack is a sadistic murder that has murdered his whole foster family, but wait why is the cop's chasing Cody out of Food Lion?! Cody the sweet scaredy cat doesn't know whats going. LongStory 25 chapters length**

**Naruto fulfills his promise to Sakura, bringing back Sasuke, Everyone in the village is so happy there precious uchiha is back, Iruka notices Naruto hasn't moved from the konoha gates. " Naruto? Are you coming?" The villagers glare at Naruto still not liking the fact the demon lived in there village and harmed the uchiha, Sakura was so busy healing Sasuke she failed to notice Naruto didn't move nor did the foxy grin fall from his face..it actually looked..scary. " No Iruka-sensei I'm waiting for some people." Naruto giggled. Shino,Neji,Shikamaru Leave the village with Naruto to start there own assassination group worst then the akatsuki which Itachi and two other akatsuki members joined. No pairings/maybe**

**JimHawkinsxAriel What if Jim hawkins fell off his surfer? and landed in the ocean and not learned how to swim? and met Ariel who saved his life? How would these two teenage rebels fair out together in a world that wants them to be normal? safe? and to walk in a straight line?**

**CourtneyxDuncan NEW TOTAL DRAMA. Courtney joins but this time her heart isnt in the game, her mind is, and she's ready to take anyone out that gets in her way of that million. What if Duncan saw his old Courtney and began to realize his mistake? will he realize to late? **

**CourtneyxTrent Gwen broke up with Duncan realizing Trent was coming back to the show, but didnt realize he was coming back with Courtney, Duncan and Gwen both want there ex's back, but with Courtney brute force and Trent's kind heart they'll be unstoppable Yandere Courtney.**

**KagomaxSesshoumaru Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha running off with Kikyo so she breaks all connections she cuts her hair and destroys the bone eater well. HA that outta teach em! except one thing.. she forgot to go back to her time. She meets up with Sesshoumaru who she vents to and all he wants to do is rip out her voice box to shut her up, he tries to ditch her but she wont take the hint.**

**ItachixNaruto, The night Itachi kills his clan, he finds Naruto staring at him in amazement giving him a foxy grin, Itachi ends up taking Naruto with him and dipping out the two become unstoppable but kohana need there help? but doesn't know who they a truly are will they forgive itachi and make him have many many women? will they execute Naruto for being to strong and merging with the demon? Well the first idea is never going to happen not if Naruto has anything to do with it. " Anyone even think's about my mans dick any I'm disemboweling you and playing jump ropes with your intestines " Yandere Naruto Controlling Itachi.**

**Your thoughts about these stories? I need something to do while she updates and corrects my stories she doesn't want me updating anything until she's finished and checks the future chapters hehehe ;D I guess I really am bad at spelling.**

**But please Follow me on Facebook if you have any future ideas or pairings, or if you want to learn which conventions and cosplays I'm doing, or message me hear I don't mind.**

**Any questions at all go to my tumblr I'm trying to keep everything neat and separated as possible. **

**I literally have 20 messages all asking the same questions.I try to respond but Tumblr you can ask and i'll answer.**

**P.s. Yes Kuro I am a female who's 75% straight,and yes I prefer to dress like a dude at times. **

**:D Good luck and please enjoy!**


End file.
